Child Prodigy Meets Hero of the World
by Magicalflame
Summary: AU Hermione Zabini,famous child prodigy,meets Harry Potter,Hero of the Wizarding World when she transfered to Hogwarts.Through overprotective brothers,age differences, theyre destined to be together.HPHGDMtriangle
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm redoing this story and my others but I'm going to update soon! Promise! Just keep reviewing!

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairings: Harry/Hermione

Summary: Hermione is the most well-known child genius in the Wizarding World. Harry is the Hero of the Wizarding World, having killed Lord Voldemort. When Hermione transfer to Hogwarts, they met. But best friends and overprotective brothers try to stop them; will they ever get their happy ending?

Ages: Harry- 15

Hermione- 13

Blake Zabini- 21

Blaise Zabini- 21

Draco Malfoy- 15

Ron Weasley- 15

**Child Prodigy Meets Hero of the World **

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione, are you ready yet?" shouted Blaise in unison with his twin, Blake.

"I'm almost done!" yelled Hermione back. She slid down the stair rails, landing in front of her older brothers, ready for inspection. Her baggy blue camouflage cargo pants pass the test but the tight tank top with 2 fluffy bunnies on it sure didn't. The twin brothers stared at her, then at each other.

"You're not leaving." began Blaise.

"This house." finished Blake.

"In that tank top."

"Go up."

"And change."

"But it's so cute! It's has bunnies!" said Hermione innocently. Her eyes start to grow bigger and watered up while her lips curled into a pout. Adding her small white teddy bear that she clutched, she could make the entire world bow down and not even know it.

"Oh no!" yelled Blake jokingly.

"Not the look!" screamed Blaise, covering his eyes.

"Fine! Just stop!" gave in the twins. "But you have to wear a jacket over it."

"Okay!" said Hermione cheerfully running up the stairs, curls bouncing behind her.

"We fell for it again, didn't we?" asked Blake lovingly as a statement.

"Yup." answered his 21 years old counterpart, sighing. They ran their hands through their matching curly black locks with natural brown highlights, the same shade as Hermione's. Blake pulled on his Gryffindor red teaching robes over his white muscle shirt and black jeans. Blaise did the same except his robe was Slytherin green and he had on a black muscle shirt. Blaise had always been the darker of the twins while Blake was much more cheerful.

They had made Hermione transfer from her old school, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, to Hogwarts where they were now teaching. Blaise would be taking over Professor Snape's position while Blake Professor McGonagall's. The twins wanted Hermione close to them in order to look over her, just like their parents would have wanted.

When they had been 9 and Hermione 1, Lord Voldemort killed their mother and father for refusing to join them. The loss of the Zabini family's riches and power had been a huge blow to him. Blaise and Blake took care of their sister and seeing the Zabini family was had 10 vaults full to the top of gold, it wasn't that hard.

Hermione soon appeared wearing a denim jacket with sparkles and bunnies jumping up and down. The siblings, crowded together while clutching on to their luggage and the port, held on to a tattered picture of a dog painted on leather. Their Italy summer house faded and the Hogwarts train was in front of them. The twins climbed aboard heading towards the teachers' compartments with Hermione trailing behind. Being as how they were the last to arrive, everyone had settled in and stared at the newcomers.

The Zabini Family had Italian and Greek ancestors and it showed. The twins turned many heads, mostly girls with very scattered amounts of boys. Their chiseled face, piecing electric baby blues, muscular frame, and olive skin had placed them on the top 10 most bachelors' men in Witch Weekly. Being as how they were identical, they tied for first. Hermione was no exception of the beautiful Zabini family genes. Her silky sleek honey brown curls and bright sky blue eyes made her look like a angel. She had a tiny hourglass figure, and standing between her 6"10 ft brothers, she looked shorter even though she was 5"4. Being a Zabini entitled many things, one of which was fame. Hermione was well-known for her beauty and innocence. But she was best know to for being a child prodigy, being the first and only person not out of school to become a certified healer. She had begun her training at the age of 5, passing all the required tests with some of the highest scores in history. In the summer, Hermione helped heal the children at St. Mungo's.

"Hey Hermione!" shouted a tall boy at Hermione who her brothers glared at.

"Drakie!" squealed Hermione, running to hug him. The blonde caught her with open arms, his eyes shining with kindness as her in a tender loving embrace at the younger girl. The surprised onlookers gasped never having seen him act in this way, even to his ex-girlfriends. This Draco was reserved only for the angelic Hermione who was so used to this, acted no differently.

"Draco." said the twins in unison in a warning tone that had a hint of welcoming. He nodded towards them, letting them know that he had heard them, before turning back to the hyper Hermione.

"You know you look like a 12 years old with that teddy bear." teased Draco who secretly was pleased. He had given Hermione it and was glad to know that she still loved it despite him giving much more expensive beautiful gifts to her.

His words made Hermione pout slightly. It wasn't her fault she had a strange disease that basically stopped her aging process. With her height, she looked younger then 13, sometimes being mistaken for a very tall 8 years old. One of her older brothers, if they weren't so well-know, could have been thought of as her father as they did when they visited the Muggle World; Yes, it's true; the remaining Zabini family visits the Muggle World. Hermione was interested in the things Muggles could do without magic while the twins just followed to protect her.

"So?" answered Hermione sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh well! I'm so happy you transferred!" shouted Draco. He picked her easily and strung her around. Accidentally backing up when her feet met up with the ground again, she knocked over someone behind her. They fell down and she laid on him.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry!" apologize Hermione, worry seeping into her tone. She handed his glasses back to him but not before repairing them first.

"Its ok!" answered Harry, laughing softly. When he put on his glasses, his orbs of emerald met her crystal blue oceans, making him blush.

"Still as clumsy as ever, Pothead." drawled Draco, pulling Hermione close to his chest. Despite Draco having switched sides in the war and was part of the reason the Light side had won, they still hated each other with the same intensity.

"Pothead? Is that your real name?" asked Hermione confused. She may have been a certified genius but she was quite dense most of the time with things that wasn't written books.

"Of course not, I'm Harry Potter." said Harry gruffly, thinking she was just making fun of him. Seeing as how she leaned back into Draco in his embrace, he assumed she was just another one of Malfoy's sluts. He turned and walked away with Ron trailing after him. Ron had been staring at Hermione's beauty the whole time.

"He was nice!" said Hermione, cheerfully.

She skipped the rest of the way to Blaise and Blake's assigned compartment. The boys just shrugged and followed her.

Great Hall

"Hello everyone; I'm so glad to see so many familiar old faces and new ones." Dumbledore's voice rang loudly, ending all conversions. The first year sorting had finished so he motioned for Hermione and her brothers to step forward.

"We have 2 new teachers taking over for our Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape who will be well-missed. Professor Blake Zabini will take over Professor McGonagall's transfiguration classes and her position of Head of Gryffindor. Professor Blaise Zabini will teach Professor Snape's potions classes and be Head of the Slytherin House." announced Dumbledore; each twins bowing as their respected name was called. The entire female population swooned when Blake smiled warmly and Blaise smirked. The males glared at them but instantly forgot them when Hermione stepped up.

"This is Hermione Zabini, their little sister. She will be in 7th year despite her age. Miss Zabini, please sit on the chair."

As Hermione walked over and sad down on the stool, the boys of Hogwarts checked her out and the females looked at her in jealousy. Despite being only 13, she had a figure that even a supermodel would kill for.

"_So many qualities, you would do well in any of the houses. How's Hufflepuff for you?" _said the hat inside her head.

"_NO! Please don't put me in Hufflepuff."_ screamed Hermione in her mind.

"_What wrong in Hufflepuff? You would fit in well. How's Ravenclaw then?_

"_No, I really don't want to."_

"_Yes, I see. The Ravenclaws would envy you and that's not good. Or they might worship you."_

"_No, they wouldn't."_

"_So it's either Slytherin or Gryffindor?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then you shall be in _Slytherin_!"_

Slytherin males cheered loudly, all deciding to win her as their own while most of the females were silent. Since Hermione was easily the most beautiful, they were jealous; some had faces matching their green robes. Only the Head of Serpents clapped all the other tables quiet. Blaise smirked at Blake, happy his little sis was in his house. The twins rarely fought but they enjoyed friendly competition. Hermione sat down next to Draco at the edge of the table, hugging him. Girls looked at her with jealousy and the same went to Draco except it was from guys.

"Now that, that's over, enjoy." said Dumbledore, waving his hands. Different types of food appeared.

"Mia, yes you can eat it. It won't go away." said Draco chuckling at the sight of Hermione eying at the food as a prey that would disappear any moment. Mia was his nickname for her since they were little and he was unable to pronounce her name. Hermione's eyes glittered and started piling food on her plate. She loved to eat and luckily for her, the strange disease that stops her aging also stopped her from gaining weight. Some might think this was good but not her. Hermione had tons of potions that tasted as nasty as they looked to stop her body to lose too much weight. Pulling a snot green potion and unshrinking it, she gulped it down and dug into her pile.

"Hermione, slow down! You need to breathe! Chew your food!" yelled Draco, trying to make sure she didn't die from loss of oxygen from all the food stuffed down her windpipe.

"Really, Hermione; don't we feed you enough at home?" asked a familiar voice, his body looming over hers. The girls at the Slytherin table swooned.

"Sorry! But I was hungry!" protested Hermione, chewing on a chocolate schoolbag. It was a little schoolbag shaped chocolate the size of your hand. Inside were little pieces of macadamia nuts and brownies shaped like varies school supplise. Blaise ruffled her hair, petted her like a dog, and went back to his seat in front of the Gryffindor table.

"Love you!" shouted Blaise. The entire Hogwarts female population cooed and aahed.

How was that? Good I hope. Please review! I'm going to warn, I love writing cliffies but they're usually good ones. As I said, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best!

Child Prodigy Meets Hero of the World

Chapter 2

"Draco! Come on!" ordered Hermione while her brothers chuckled. It was a funny slight to see the usual calm cold-hearted Draco being pulled by a short little girl and allowing her. Hermione was leading him into Blaise's and Blake's rooms which she had her own room there. It was placed exactly between the dungeons and Gryffindor tower with two doors that enter both. Hermione would sleep there so the twins could protect her. Lord Voldemort was still at big and Hermione would be a dangerous weapon if he captured her. Living in the Slytherin dungeons would be the ideal place to kidnap her. Draco glared at the twins who returned it with equal malice. Everyone knew Draco loved Hermione, well except Hermione of course.

"WOW!" exclaimed Hermione when they went in. Green and gold sofas littered the common room with a small red kitchenette. 5 doors laid in a row up the stairway. Hermione's name was printed in fancy cursive font in the middle blue and silver door. Blaise's door had his name on it and the door was painted emerald green with silver swirls. It was next to a door with the Slytherin serpent on it. Blake's room was on the other side of Hermione's, painted his house colors with the Gryffindor door beside it.

"It's okay I guess. Better than the Slytherin common room. Malfoy Manor is so much magnificent!" scoffed Draco. His parents were killed by Lord Voldemort when he was in 6th year, his father failing to kill Harry Potter. Hermione only knew they were dead, told they had died in an incident at Diagon Alley. The same year, a dragon had attacked Diagon Alley, being smuggled in illegally. The smuggler had been unable to control it and the dragon killed him and a few bystanders. Daily Prophet had printed the story though not mentioning any names.

Hermione ran into the small kitchen, dragging Draco with her. She peered into the refrigerator making the 3 handsome boys laugh. Hermione looked up at them, confused, asking "What's so funny?"

"Only you would go to the kitchen instead of the bedroom first!" explained Blake, chuckling. "Don't ever change Mione!"

He said the last part softly, kissed her forehead, and then went into his room to examine it. Blaise, following his example, kissed her forehead and said love you. He went up the stairs to check out his room.

"Let's go see my room!" shouted Hermione, pulling Draco with her after Blaise sent a warning glare at Draco before leaving. Her room was decorated mainly in blue and silver, her two favorite colors. The room held a silver painted wood desk with bookshelves on either side of the 3 picture windows.

"You're lucky! We, Slytherins, have separated rooms, just not as elegantly designed as yours." complained Draco pouting.

"Don't worry! You can stay here anytime!" offered Hermione, hugging him. Draco melts in her touch.

"Hermione is so adorable and innocent!" thought Draco. He looked at Hermione who was jumping up and down on her bed, hugging as many teddy bears in her arms possible. All her stuffed animals lined an entire wall, creating a childish room. Draco kissed Hermione lightly on her lips in a friendly way.

"I got go unpack my stuff. See you tomorrow!" said Draco and left.

Hermione yawned and went into the connecting bathroom. The room had a large swimming pool-like tub with dozens of different soap and shampoo. Hermione picked a chocolate scented soap and cotton candy shampoo, filling the room with the delicious fragrances. She changed into a puppy covered tank top and silk blue pajama bottoms. Cuddling up to her choice stuff animals, her teddy bear, a golden retriever, a black kitten, and a blue striped tiger, she crawled into the enormous bed.

Next Morning

"Mione! Wake up!" yelled Draco shaking the slumbering girl.

"Go away, Drakie! I wanna sleep!" mumbled Hermione, trying to stay in dreamland. Draco thought for a second and formed a plan. He picked up the sleeping girl and ungracefully dropped up 3ft above the soft gold couch.

"Wah, Drakie!" yelped the now awake girl. She looked up at the smirking Draco and she pouted. "Meanie!'

"You know you loved me!" said Draco hugging. "It was the only way to you to wake up."

"Oh." said Hermione softly. "You're still mean!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and ran her room. Grabbing some random clothes, Hermione rushed into the bathroom for a quick shower. 10 minutes after, she ran out. Her outfit made overprotective Draco very glad that she had to wear her robes on top. Hermione was dressed in a tight shirt that had a cute puppy in the center and black rock star jeans that fit perfectly, showing her curves.

"Come on Drakie! I'm hungry!" shouted Hermione, dragging Draco to the Great Hall. She rushed to kiss her twin brothers at the Head table on the lips and walked to the Slytherin table. It was just an innocent family kiss, an Italian tradition. Sitting down next to a dirty blonde boy, she started piling up the food on her plate. Draco opened Hermione's sky blue messager bag which held her books and medicine. Pulling a bottle that held bubbling bubble gum pink liquid, he swung it back and forth in front of her. Hermione grabbed it and chugged it down.

"Yucky!" complained Hermione, making a face. Draco laughed and soon everyone at the Slytherin table. The other Houses stared at them in wonder and surprise. Most of the laughs heard weren't sneers but genuine laughter. Hermione, no matter what she did, seemed to hold a lot of power. Her cheerfulness and innocence had an effect on the people around her. Little did Draco and she know, Harry had been watching them since they enter the Great Hall.

"Seems Slytherin has a new Queen." commented Ron glancing at the giggling Hermione.

"Yeah." responded Harry. "She seems different from the stereotype of Malfoy's whores."

"Harry!"

"What?"

"Do you really believe Hermione Athena Zabini is Malfoy's slut?" "Yes."

"Trust me, she isn't. She's special. Before her parents died, the Zabini family had a marriage betrothal for her to marry Draco Malfoy. It was all over the Daily Prophet that she canceled it. Said she just wanted to be friends. Malfoy's heart was broken. I'm surprised they're still as best friends, seeing as how almost everyone knows he loves her."

"That makes my image of her better. How do you know it's the truth? The Daily Prophet does stretch the truth.

"It was common knowledge. Malfoy's mom is a huge gossip queen. There's more, it turns out Hermione liked someone."

"Who?"

Sorry guys for the long update. I got so much homework! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter!

**Child Prodigy Meets Hero of the World**

**Chapter 3**

"No one knows for certain but her and Malfoy always hung out with this guy a lot. I think his name was Michael Warfield or something. He belonged to a very wealthy, powerful, pureblood, American family. About 5 years ago, he just disappeared!" explained Ron. The two glanced over at the Slytherin table where Hermione chatted happily and Draco glaring at the crowd of boys around her. They listened intently to everything she said, hanging on every word.

"Harry! Harry! Earth to Boy-Who-Lived!" shouted Ron, snapping his fingers in front of Harry's eyes.

"Huh? What?" asked Harry, snapping out of his daydream?

"You were practically drowning in your drool!" exclaimed Ron, his face twisted in mock worry. Ron laughed at the remembrance of Harry going starry-eyed which was a funny scene.

"I was? Never mind, don't answer that! She's just so innocent! It's weird!" said Harry. Somehow seeing innocent Hermione talking so naively with a group of not-so-innocent Slytherins make him want to be Draco who had a protective arm around her slim waist.

"Whatever, come on! We're going to be late!" said Ron; watching most of the students leave the Great Hall for class. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin Table only to see that Draco and Hermione had already left. He was pulled up onto his feet and dragged to Potions class by Ron who wanted to see how the new teacher was. There Hermione was laying her head on Draco's shoulder, eyes shut. This little sight made Harry fill up with jealously.

"Mr. Potter, lease sit down and Hermione do try to stay awake." growled Blaise, his overprotective brother side waking up.

Harry quickly scurries to the Gryffindor side, sitting next to Ron.

"Instructions are on the board. Being 7th years, I assure you don't need me to baby you. Ingredients are in the storage room, I'll know if anything is missing! Begin!" barked Blaise. Both Hermione and Harry walked up to get the materials. As Harry reached for some pickled dragon's blood, his fingers brushed Hermione's. Jolts of electricity coursed though his body. Harry felt as if he could do anything. Suddenly it was gone and Hermione was once again talking to Draco as they worked on their potion. For like the third time of the day, Harry's bright green eyes darken with jealousy. Slowly Harry walked back to Ron with the required items.

"Mate, I'm going to tell you this. Don't fall in love with Hermione Athena Zabini." whispered Ron in a serious tone.

"Why not?" asked Harry angrily while chapping up the crocodile's toes (AN: gross!).

"For one thing she's totally way out of your league. Another would be I don't think you can even say one word to her without either Malfoy or one of her brothers breathing down your neck." said Ron wisely as he measure the powdered fairy wings.

"Who say I like her?" retorted Harry.

"It's so obvious! You're staring at her every moment you get and your eyes brighten up with she comes up!' exclaimed Ron.

"Whatever! Ron!" shouted Harry when he saw him drop the phoenix nails in too soon. The potion started to bubble and green smoke filled the air. It seeped into what seems everywhere and smelt like spoiled milk and cheese. Blake quickly rushed to the caldron which the potion was overflowing on. Waving his wand, the potion evaporated but the smell did not.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Blaise, glaring at the two.

"Professor! Lavender is coughing up blood!" shouted Parvati. The class looked at Lavender who in fact had blood pooled around her.

"It seems she breathe down too much of the vapor." examined Hermione. She walked over to the coughing girl and mumbled a spell to soft to be heard. Suddenly the blood stopped coming out of Lavender's mouth.

Wiping the blood from her lips, Lavender said, "Thank you.

"You're welcome! I'm glad you're alright." said Hermione much more cheerful from the one she directed it to. Lavender was surprised to see that Hermione had helped her being as how she was the vice president of the Hermione Zabini Haters. Blaise, chuckling slightly, looked over at the clock.

"Class dismissed! Anyone who stood near the cauldron, go see Madam Pomfrey! Potter, Weasley, stay after." shouted Blaise. "Hermione don't go just yet. I'm sure Blake won't mind you being late."

Hermione laughed at the last comment and walked over to Harry.

"Please open your mouth." ordered Hermione politely. Harry gulped inward and hoped he didn't have bad breath.

"Yuck! Your mouth smells awful!" shouted Hermione. Harry turned a deep shade of red causing Hermione to giggle.

"Don't worry! Just joking! It smells mint fresh! I just had t do it, you were so uptight!" said Hermione. She waved her hand slowly over Harry's mouth. Then she jumped aside as he began to cough uncontrollably. Wisps of green smoke rose out of his mouth and vanished.

"You're going to be alright, just drink lots of liquids. You might have a sore throat sometimes." she said calmly when Harry stopped coughing. She walked over to Ron who seems froze. It wasn't everyday the beautiful and defiantly untouchable Hermione Zabini was so close to him (AN: don't worry, he doesn't like her like her, just her looks). Hermione repeated the same process with Ron, seeming to not be conscious of her effect on the boys. Ron also coughed up green smoke.

When the clock hit 10:00, 2nd year Ravenclaws and Slytherins began to enter the room.

"Go to class, you three. Mione, have a good day and don't get into too much trouble." said Blaise, kissing her forehead and pushing them out. Ron went to remedial History of Magic while Hermione and Harry headed towards Transfiguration. When they arrived, everyone was already seated and listening to Blake.

"Hermione! Oh! Hello Mr. Potter! Please have a seat. Mia, tell me why you two are late!" said Blake cheerfully, using his nickname for Hermione. It was just too long of a name to not have shorted versions though the twins have separate ones for her.

"There was a potion accident and I had to make sure Harry and Ron were alright." explained Hermione.

"Ah! Thanks you! Now go to your seat!" said Blake, smiling. It was obvious who was the more outgoing of the twins. Hermione walked over to Draco and sat down on the desk next to him.

"Today we will learn how to turn pillows into horses. For this, the desks must be removed." Blake said waving his wand. The desk zoomed to a wall, out of the way. Pillows floated towards the students and settled gently at their feet.

"The spell is quite easy, just say _eqius_. The hard art is waving your wand. Move it in a swirl motion and then flick It." instructed Blake. He demonstrated and soon the pillow was a pearl white mare. Students started to try; most not getting it on the first try. As a matter of fact, Draco and Hermione were the only one who could do it on the first try. Hermione had been able to do it wandless and was playing with her beautiful Arabian pony. She didn't really need to go to school but the Wizarding World laws forced her to stay until she turned 18. Being very kind-hearted, Hermione decided to help the struggling students.

"Hermione! Don't go! Play with me!' whined Draco, not wanting here to help the students who were mostly male. He pulled out his shrunken chess set. "I will beat you this time!"

"Draco! Let's help the, then we can play. Also you've tried 100 times and I'm going to the winner every time." said Hermione proudly. She giggled; Draco's pouting face was so adorable! He finally relented and Hermione rushed to help Neville Longbottom who by far was having the mort difficulty.

"Hi Neville!" greeted Hermione, a huge grin on her face.

"Um, hi." stuttered Neville.

"Here, let me help you. Just hold your hand like this and twirl It." said Hermione, guiding his hand as she demonstrated the steps with his hand still on the wand. Neville gulped nervously as Hermione guided his hand. He could feel the heated glares on his back. Surprisingly he got it on his second try, not counting the times before Hermione went and helped him.

"See? I knew you could do it!" cheered Hermione, jumping up and down. Neville chuckled a bit.

"Thanks!" he said nervously. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and went to help Crabbe. Unfortunately for poor Neville, everyone had seen the supposedly innocents kiss, including Blake and Draco.

10 minutes later

Neville was still sitting getting glared at by Draco and Blake. Blake, no matter how much more outgoing he was than Blaise, still was a very protective brother.

"Hi Harry!" greeted Hermione, seeing how he still couldn't get the spell just right. In other words, his horse was half horse and half pillow. Its head was shaped as a pillow.

"Hi!" said Harry, failing to be able to match her cheerfulness. At least she didn't think his name was Potty.

"Do you need any help?" asked Hermione, giggling softly as the pillow rubbed it's 'cheek' against hers.

"Yeah, a little." answered Harry

"Here, try this." said Hermione, grabbing his right hand. She planted his wand tightly in his hand and demonstrated the steps.

"_Eqius!" _whispered Hermione, her breath tickling his earlobe. The part horse turned into a beautiful one with deep brown eyes. "You were just pronouncing it wrong."

Hermione laughed at him though not a mean laugh. It was one that meant as you got it right and I'm glad.

"Seems the hard part was easy while the easy part was hard for Me." stated Harry, his cheeks glowing pink. The bell rung, signaling for everyone to head for their next class. For Hermione and Draco, the Slytherins had a free period. Harry had study hall.

"Bye Hermione and thanks!" Harry said.

"Hermione! Now will you play with me?" begged Draco, running up to Hermione. He didn't care who saw, just as long as Hermione would end his boredom.

"Okay!" said Hermione, giving in. Draco grinned mischievously and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Drakie! Put me down!" shouted Hermione the entire way down the hall. She was laughing as was Draco.

Sorry but here is where I must end. If I don't update soon I'm sorry! Midterms are coming! Please review and I just might get in an update sooner before after Midterms!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm finally updating! Yay! Hmm, if anyone has ideas or suggestions for this story or any of my other stories please leave a review or e-mail me about it! Please review even if you don't have ideas!

I have decided to let my wonderful reviewers to decide who Hermione ends up with (I forgot to put it on the first chapter and that others lol)

Hermione should end up with:

Harry

Draco

Other

KK! Those are the choices! For other, Ron is not an option sorry. I just don't like the pairing Ron/Hermione lol. Well good luck for the guy you want to win!

**Child Prodigy Meets Hero of the World**

**Chapter 4**

The Next Day- Saturday

"Hermione!" shouted a voice behind Hermione who was walking to the library.

"Harry?" questioned Hermione, recognizing Harry's face when he finally caught up to her.

"Wow! You walk fast!" commented Harry whose face was red from blushing and running.

"Thanks! You wanted to speak to me?" asked Hermione.

"Yes! Well, Professor Zabini told me to ask you for help. I've been having troubles and I need to pass with above average grades his class in order to be an Auror." explained Harry still slightly out of breath.

"Professor Zabini? Which one?" asked Hermione giggling when Harry realized his mistake?

"Oh! Sorry! I meant your brother." stuttered Harry. He was very nervous being so close to the girl he had a huge crush on and asking her for help with schoolwork.

"_She probably thought he was dumb and say no to have to try to tutor the stupidest and laziest boy in Year 7_." thought Harry.

"Harry, both of them are my brothers." replied Hermione who was once again laughing but not in a mean way. "Let's try this. What subject does he teach?"

"Potions." said Harry. He blushed harder than before. What an idiot he was! His brain didn't ever seem to work properly in front of her.

"Ok! See that wasn't too hard! I'm pretty sure that you can call them Blaise or Blake as to not confuse yourself. They won't mind I'm sure. If they do, I'll talk to them. Sure I'll help you! When do you want to start?" asked Hermione politely.

"Hmm Today's ok with me since I don't have Quidditch practice but I don't mind any other day if you're too busy." replied Harry.

"Sure! Today's fine! Let's go!" announced Hermione, pulling him into the Hogwarts library.

The room had scattered tables and many bookshelves lined perfectly to each other. A comforting scent of old books and knowledge surrounded the vast room.

She had been here before, over the summer Dumbledore had taken her and her brothers on a tour of Hogwarts as to not get lost (it didn't help Hermione that much), and already had her favorite table.

It was placed between the Transfiguration and Potions sections, facing the Lake which was just beautiful at sunset. The clear water seemed to turn a magical purplish gold shade reflecting the beautiful sky.

"Ok! Sit down! So… what might we began on? How about today's lesson?" asked Hermione.

"Sure. Umm what was it about?' asked Harry embarrassed. He had fallen asleep which was part of the reason Blaise had told him to ask Hermione for help. Apparently Hermione had often tutored both of her twin brothers' students with a method designed just for them, making the most boring subject fun.

Hermione giggled and replied, "It was on the _Caelum_ _Potion_. Hmm Do you remember what it does?"

"Sorry, Ron was bugging me at the moment." responded Harry in an embarrass tone.

"Oh! Well, Caelum means Heaven. Now think, what a potion with the name "Heaven Potion" might do?" asked Hermione wanting him to think for himself.

"Heaven? Maybe something to do with feeling blissful?" answered Harry.

"Yay! You're right Harry! See that wasn't that hard, was it?" said Hermione, smiling. Harry laughed, her happiness was so catching!

"Hermione!" shouted a voice behind them. It was Professor Blaise!

"Shhh!" shushed Madam Pince.

"Sorry!" whispered Blaise loudly. He turned his attention back to Hermione and Harry, breathing deeply. "Hermione! He's back."

"What? Blaise, breath!" commanded Hermione. Her voice was strict yet gentle; it was perfect for a Healer. Blaise seemed to calm down, his breathing better and more normal.

"Now, whose back?" asked Hermione, patiently.

"Hermione, remember to keep calm, ok?" questioned Blaise. Hermione nodded. Then one word came out of his mouth. "Max."

Hermione didn't scream or freak out, Harry noticed. She just looked frozen like a block of ice, fear clouded her bright eyes.

"What? No…..it can't be!" murmured Hermione in an airily tone as if she was far, far away.

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, her legs wobbling a bit. Then Hermione just collapsed. Lucky for her, Harry's seeker instincts caught her before she landed on the hard floor. He had noticed she appeared weak and vulnerable unlike her usually hyper and cheerful self.

"Professor? What should I do?" asked Harry with Hermione in his arms bridal style.

Blaise shook out of his state of surprise of when Hermione fainted.

"Take her to Madam Pomfrey." ordered Blaise. "Speak none of them to anyone, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Professor." agreed Harry. He paused for a second before asking "Professor, might I ask who Max is?"

Blaise looked a bit stunned for reasons unknown to Harry with a bit of anger and only replied with "It's not any matter to you. Now go!" every word coming out louder.

With that Blaise stormed out. Harry stared at Hermione who looked so delicate in his arms. He started running towards the Infirmary which was close to the Library.

"POTTER! What did you do!" shouted Draco as they pasted him. He stood in front of Harry, blocking their way.

"Malfoy! Move! I have to get Hermione to the Infirmary!" yelled Harry, trying desperately to get past Draco.

"No! Not until you tell me what happened!" said Draco. He had out his hands. "Give her to me!"

"What? No!" bellowed Harry.

Hermione shifted in his arms and blinks twice.

"Huh? What's going on? Harry? Draco?" muttered Hermione, her head pounded as if a giant had jumped up and down on it. "Please stop shouting. It hurts!"

"Hermione!" exclaimed both Harry and Draco at the same time. They glared at each other and turned their attention back to her.

"Huh? Please stop talking so loud!" complained Hermione who was struggling desperately to get out of Harry's arms.

Draco walked over and lifted her, setting her feet on the ground.

"Thanks, Draco. Ouch, my head hurts so much. Now will someone answer my question? What happened?" asked Hermione, massaging her head.

"You fainted, Hermione, after Professor Blaise told you, um, Max was back." answered Harry.

"Oh." was all that spilled out of Hermione's rosy red lips. She looked frighten again but this time it was weaker. Draco was biting his lips and walked slowly to capture Hermione in a surprising warm embrace.

Harry looked uncomfortable and gradually edged his way out of this touching scene.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll protect you." promised Draco lovingly.

"You're the best, Drake!" complimented Hermione.

"Should we go the Infirmary or just go back to your room to rest?" asked Draco.

"Not the Infirmary! Draco, I am a Healer. I can take care of myself." announced Hermione.

As they walked back to the rooms Hermione shared with her brothers, Hermione and Draco bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" said Hermione, looking up. Her eyes widen and she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Lol I finally updated with a cliffie! Lol Well Please review! Also I'm looking for suggestions lol! The more reviews, the more guilt on me to update! Lol


	5. Chapter 5

It's a miracle! I'm updating! Lol! So please be kind and review!

**Child Prodigy Meets Hero of the World**

**Chapter 5**

"What? Not even a hello? Do you hate me that much?" answered the tall, dirty blonde haired boy. His tone was playful but seriousness and sadness underlined his words. Darkness and mystery caked like a shell over cold hazel eyes.

"What do you want?" demanded Draco, his words forceful. He stepped in front of Hermione, his posture protective. Hermione was frozen in shock and hurt. Tears slowed flowed down from her eyes.

"Now, old friend, don't be like that. You know me well enough to answer your own question." said Max. He chuckled in amusement as id this was all a game to him but anyone who knew the situation would say differently.

"Why are you back?" asked Hermione raising her wet chocolate eyes to him. At that moment, she looked like a glass doll, so delicate and fragile.

"Mione…" began Max but pause when Hermione flinched slightly at the once beloved nickname that brought such warmth and love. "Mione, I make a mistake. You know how hard it is for me to say sorry but I am. I'm begging you! I'm sorry, sorry! Forgive me and my lack of bravery. Please Hermione, give me one more chance." pleaded Max.

"That's enough!" roared Blaise's voice with anger. He appeared next to the couple, his eyes glowing "Draco, take Hermione back to our rooms. Max, follow me!"

His commands were heard and done briskly with no complaints.

At The Zabini Rooms

"Hermione, are you going to ok?" asked Draco softly.

"I don't know. What's going to happen? I just can't say no to him… if Blaise hadn't come, I might have---." said Hermione but was interrupted by a flood of tears. He pulled her close, rocking her back and forth.

"I know! But you can't lose. Don't start the cycle again. It hurts me so much to see you like that and your brothers will agree with me." said Draco.

They sat in silence with Hermione on his lap as he try to sooth the salty cries.

Meanwhile in Blaise's Office

The two handsome men sat in silence glaring at each other before Blaise opened his mouth.

"Why are you back?" His voice was tight as he tried to hold back the irritation before he did something he would regret.

"I love Hermione." Max's words were sincere and simple.

"Then you would let her go! You know she'll never to truly safe and happy with you!" shouted Blaise beginning to lose the fight.

"I can try!"

"You have already been forgiven one too many times in my view. How can you be sure that this time won't be the same, that Hermione won't be broken and sad when it fails again? Merlin! You weren't there to see her cry out in her dreams. She didn't eat for 5 days! 5 days! Do you really want to make her go though that again? Max! Give up!" ordered Blaise. Shivers ran up his back as the scenes replayed in his mind.

_The day was sunny with gentle light winds, ironic compared to the events that would come to play in the beautiful mansion that the sun shone on. _

"_Hermione, open up!" shouted Blaise at the door._

_No sounds were given back. Spells, both dark and light, coated the walls and door of Hermione's room, preventing any entrance._

"_Please! Hermione! Let me in! Let me help you!" pleaded Blake, his heart hurting from thinking of what she had gone though._

_Suddenly sobs rang out as red blood seeped though, soaking the pristine white carpet, a deep scarlet. _

"_Hermione!" screamed Blaise, despair in his voice._

Sorry but that's all I got…I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review!


End file.
